1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic device with a hinge mechanism that provides an extra function for preventing twist of a ribbon cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional portable computer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,478. The portable computer includes a base module 91 formed with a pair of opposite rail grooves 911, and a display panel 92 that is mounted pivotally and slidably on the base module 91 through a pair of pins 921 that respectively extend into the rail grooves 911. A ribbon cable 93 electrically connects the base module 91 to the display module 92. The display module 92 is pivotable relative to the base module 91 so as to overlay on the base module 91 as illustrated in FIG. 2 when the display module 92 is slid to a front end of the base module 91. As such, the portable computer can serve as a tablet computer.
The conventional portable computer is disadvantageous in that since the ribbon cable 93 is constantly disposed in a folded state on a center region of the base module 91 between two opposite sides of the base module 91, the space around the central region cannot be effectively used. Moreover, the arrangement of the ribbon cable 93 may cause the ribbon cable 93 to be twisted or disorderly disposed during sliding movement of the display panel 92 relative to the base module 91.
The whole disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,478 is incorporated herein by reference.